Hardened by the Cold, Softened by the Warmth
by CombustionNation
Summary: "Even an innocent looking flame can soften the coldest heart." Crossover (sorta) between LoK and COD:BO. No concrete shippings decided, depends on later chapters. Rated T for violence and swearing. No shippings decided yet.
1. Chapter 1:Memory Blizzard

**This fanfic is partly connected to the storyline of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Keep this in mind while reading the story, since some things from the story of BO1 are implemented in this story. If you don't care, then you're all set.**

* * *

 **I do not own either LoK or COD: BO, but I do own the copyright for my OC.**

* * *

 **But without further ado, enjoy the story and leave your thoughts in a review if you want to! Suggestions and reviews really help me out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Memory Blizzard**

The blizzard is raging, yet I feel no rage. The temperature was -30 degrees Celsius, but to me, the cold didn't matter. This blizzard is not the worst thing that I experienced in my life, no no no no no. I embrace the cold, it is like an old friend to me. Sometimes, I don't even realise that I'm walking in snow and that the temperature is 30 degrees under zero, the cold is part of my life. I've seen the most cruel, foul things that a human can see, and not just once. I saw them almost every day, and that for SIX years. Six fucking years. Six years in which I rotted away, my emotions and feelings rotting along with it. Just thinking about it gives me flashbacks to that hellhole, the place where I became who I am today. I shrugged, letting go of the thoughts while I walked on in the endless snow landscape known as Siberia. From my position, you could find the first human five thousand kilometers away, which was just the way I liked it. I lost my social skills long ago, and therefore have no reason to interact with anything else besides nature. I roam the icy wastelands of Siberia for long periods of time with little food, conserving as much as possible.

I don't know what day, week, month or year it is, but that doesn't matter out here, in the cold. The only thing you need to know is if you are able to keep on going, which I am. So, I don't have any worries, just my body and my mind. Both scarred for the rest of my life, which could have ended multiple times when I was in the hellhole. That hellhole was Vorkuta. I ended up there when I was only twenty years old, just because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was sent to that place for allegedly supporting an uprising against Mother Russia, yet I had zero involvement in the uprising. I was twenty years old, all I wanted to live life, and then life got duller and duller through the years in Vorkuta. After my escape, I was scarred for life, just wanting to walk in the snowy lands of Siberia. And so I did, and so I do now. I don't know how many years have passed, and I don't care. I still didn't see every part of Siberia, every snowflake and every blizzard, and until that job is done, my life still has some sort of meaning.

I snap out of my thoughts by a strange phenomenon, a thing I have never seen before in my life. There is a light in front of me, a bright blue light. The reason I find it special is because I don't see a source of the light: it just floats there. Suddenly, the light shines so bright, I need to cover my eyes before I become blind. Not that it would matter: my life would become easier, no more horrors I can see. However, my hand dissolves right in front of me! I look at it, seeing the skin, veins, bones and lots of other things disappear into the light. I don't know what is going on, and I don't care. I have seen enough cruel things in my life, and if it ends now, I have no regrets. My body parts, one by one, dissolved in the light, and my vision fades more every second I stand there. I don't fight it, I don't run. I embrace it and I allow it to take over my body. I stared death in the eyes many times, and now would be the time that he went in for the kill, the death stare. I feel relieved, and then everything turns black.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

 _Someone once told me: "The dead have paid their debts, and they can rest in peace. It is up to the living to pick up the tab." I didn't care back then. But now, it couldn't make more sense to me..._

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

My vision returns. My body returns. And suddenly, my eyes open and I feel a familiar feeling. Water. Ice cold water. I look up and I see the surface. For some reason I can look through it. I decide not to drown and I start to swim to the surface. When I'm close enough to it, I recognise the material: ice. With no time to waste, I start to punch it. The first few punches don't do anything to the ice, but after 5 punches or so, a small crack appears. This gives me courage, and I start to pick up the pace. Punch after punch, crack after crack. The ice is tough but I'm tougher. After I don't know how long, the ice breaks and I can finally breathe. I decide to expand my hole in the ice so that I can actually get out of the water and onto the ice. After I expanded the hole and I got out of the water, I let myself drop on the ice, looking at the sky. "Where am I?"

* * *

 **Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated!  
**


	2. Chapter 2:First Impressions

**So... after thinking deeply about the story's perspective, I've decided to change it into a more easy perspective than I've used so far. I'm sorry for anyone who will be confused by this sudden change, but it makes writing easier for me. Also, cover art is on the way!**

 **I do not own LoK or COD: BO, but I do own my OC.**

 **Without further ado, hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave your thoughts down in a review below!**

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

I don't know how long I laid there, on the ice. It may be minutes, but it felt like hours. I didn't know what I got myself into, and my mind tried to find out what exactly I got myself into. Minute after minute passed, with me thinking harder than I've ever done in my entire life. I snapped back into reality when I noticed something. I... felt something. I looked sideways at my shoulders, and then I saw it: a snowflake. And not just one: a couple dozen laid there. I heard the wind howl and then I combined the pieces of the puzzle: a blizzard. **Normal** people had noticed a blizzard way earlier, simply because it is not something you want to get caught in. I was not like those people. Blizzards played a large part in the past few years of my life, and so I didn't notice that one was upon me. I sat up, but suddenly, a sharp pain roamed through my head. I grabbed it with both my hands, but it didn't stop. I closed my eyes, and memories flashed through my mind. Small, quick looks at something... similar to where I was now. I quickly recognised it: a blizzard. The next flash showed something else. That something else made my mind scream. I heard a voice: "Reznov...". I opened my eyes in horror, and stood up almost instantly. My breathing was quick, my right hand was now placed on my heart, like I had suffered from a sudden heart attack. Not that it was a very different experience.

"No, not this again!" I yelled. I knew what it was about, and I tried to shrug it off. Fortunately, it slipped away. I calmed my mind about the memories, and started thinking about another thing at hand: what was I going to do next? After a few minutes my body recovered from my flashbacks, and I started looking around. Not that it would matter, you can't see anything further than a few centimeters when you're caught in a blizzard. That's why I liked it: small chance to see other humans, small chance for interaction, so peace of mind. However, this meant that my social skills were...not so developed. Or in other words, poor. The last time another human was in my presence was probably...four years ago. Not something I'm proud of, but also not something I'm embarrassed about. It was just the way that it was. Little did I know about the change in that field of my social life, which would start sooner than I thought.

Suddenly, I sensed something. My whole body became tense, as if something, or someone, took control of it. I took a few clumsy steps forward, falling in the process. _This... thing that is controlling me isn't used to controlling humans before. I'm not even sure if there are any humans here, where ever 'here' may be_. I thought, and you could notice it quite clearly: my arms flailed in random directions, I blinked an awful lot, and I even spitted in the air, which came back in my face. _That's gonna stay there for some time._ I thought, while the **thing** finally could control my body properly. I looked around, and I started walking. Just plain old walking. I didn't know which direction, and where this something would lead my body towards, and frankly, I didn't even give fucks. I could stay here, in this blizzard, for all my life if I wanted. I was shaped in blizzards like this one, so this environment felt more like home than everywhere else I've been in my life. Even in my old home, I didn't feel safe as I did when I was covered in ice and snow, and when the wind howled for hours. _This is my home, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I got fucked up and reborn in blizzards, with everything that I can now think of being either related to that or the other place I rather not talk about. It would cause recollections of the times I spend there, and those aren't pretty. Oh hell no. Even Dragovich, the man that ruined my life, couldn't last longer than one year in that hellhole before_ _his heart would_ _turn into cold hard stone. Not that_ _it wasn't that_ _anyway. Rumours that spread through Vorkuta weren't all nice and fluffy, especially not when it came to someone like Dragovich, or his right hand man, Krav-something. If you spoke of them,_ _ **if you would speak of them in the first place**_ _, the only thing that someone expected was nothing but foul language and harsh words._ _Anything else, and ohhhh boy, you were in for a threat._

My thoughts ended there, because it seemed that something had crossed our path. Yet, blizzards were deceptive, and I was no stranger to that. I didn't know how long my body had been walking, but that wouldn't matter. I (or rather my body) was used to long, pointless walks into the cold abyss, and this was nothing new.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

Days went by. Not that I would care, since I had lost my sense of time long, **looooong** ago. There wasn't much to do when your body was controlled by someone or something, and thinking was out of the equation. I've had lots and lots of time to think about everything and nothing, and I was sick of it. Therefore it wasn't hard for me to **kinda** get excited or curious when something in the far distance became visible. As if I got a wake up call, I focused on the shadow that was half visible. _That can't be anything,_ I thought, _the blizzard is tricking me._ But when the shadow didn't disappear, but instead came closer, that thought was quickly abandoned. As if on cue, I felt a sudden shift. Not only in my mind, but also in my body. It didn't take me long to figure out that I had regained control of my body. A voice in my head said: "Reach the city. Find the warmth." I had no idea what it meant, but I decided to go to the city anyway, since I had nowhere else to go, and nothing else to do.

After I don't know how many hours, the city came clearly into view. It was a metropolis, I noticed, since there were some skyscrapers in, what I assumed, the middle of the city. For the rest there were more apartment buildings, and to my right were two islands. One of them was occupied with an enormous statue, while the other one was covered with a temple and lots of green. Being the person that I am, I walked past both islands without acknowledging their presence, until I heard someone shout: "Hey you, stop!" Something in my mind clicked, and I started to run. I didn't know nor cared to know where I was going, but I was running. Old habit.

After a chase which lasted around seven minutes, in which I dodged fireballs and ice walls, I came to a halt. An ice wall, around four meter high, stood before me, and I turned around to see who was chasing me. One girl stopped two meters before me, while three others were approaching rapidly. I waited until all four of them where before me, and waited for someone to speak. A girl with a staff stepped forth, breaking the silence.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice passive.

"It doesn't matter who I am," I said, "what matters is where we are, and what is bound to happen."

"We are in Yue Bay, the bay that provides the naval entrance to Republic City, a place where benders and non-benders can live in peace," she replied.

"Benders and non-benders huh? I see," I said, slight interest present in my voice. "well, now that I know that information, I would appreciate it if you would let me pass."

"Why should _we_ , let **you** pass?" A boy spoke. Anger was clear in his voice, and I recognised that kind of tone. I've heard that tone much over the years, too much.

"Because then nobody would get hurt," I replied, my voice calm. I heard snickering among the male part of the group, while the female part was passive.

"Yeah right, like you could hurt us! You couldn't even touch us-" Before he could say anything else, four of my fingers connected with a certain part of his right shoulder, hitting a pressure point. He froze on the spot, falling down on the ground without moving. It only took the girls and the boy less than a millisecond to find out what I did, before I took them all out. Quick and precise jabs did the trick, and within seconds all four of them were immobilized. The ice wall turned back into its liquid state, and I could continue to the harbour. _What a nice start in this world_. I thought.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

The day went by quickly. When I first stepped onto the docks, people were giving me weird looks. I figured it was because of the feat that I performed in the bay. People knew not to fuck with me, and for that I was grateful. I didn't need people to pity me. No, quite the opposite. I wanted people to stay away from me, to fear me. Only then I would be in peace, which made the choice of going to a city very stupid. Not that I would give two shits about that. I looked around the city for the rest of the day, wearing a bored expression on my face. It wasn't a new sight for my eyes. I had seen cities like this one before. Nothing too weird going on. I decided that sightseeing had no more use for me, and since I didn't have any money of some sort, I figured that an alley behind an apartment building was my place to sleep. It was bad, yet not for me. I've been through worse, much worse, so I didn't care and went to sleep, using a trash bag as a pillow.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

The next morning was nothing more than I expected it to be: waking up in an alleyway, with only the things that I always had with me. Yep. Living the bright side. I stood up, brushed any dirt and/or filth of my clothes and walked out of the alleyway like I always did: expressionless face and no sign of guilt. Since I didn't know anything about this city or its inhabitants, or even for the whole world in that matter, I just casually walked around, waiting for anything interesting to happen. That interesting thing really took his time, yet I waited patiently. And my patience was rewarded. When I was strolling around a random neighborhood, I noticed a shift in the amount of people on the street. Many people retreated indoors, while shady people came out of their houses. A chill was running down my spine, yet I shook it off like the wind blows a leaf away. Forceful, yet gentle and smooth. That was also how I was going to deal with these goons. I saw them threading a shopkeeper, and I concluded that if I was gonna do anything interesting, this was the closest I could get to it. So, I stepped out of the shadows and into their sight, and I already knew how this was going to end.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

Yep. Called it. Long story short: took out the goons, police showed up, didn't resist the arrest and ended up in jail. Well, at least it was an improvement in both food and rest. I got a meal, which I ate just for the nutrients, and I had a cell without anyone else. _First impressions. So far, so good._

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! Suggestions and criticism is highly appreciated. Not hurtful things though, that's the buzzkill here. I'm sorry for the late upload, I couldn't find the right words for this chapter.**

 **See you on the next one!**

 **-Combustion**


	3. Chapter 3:Bad Blood

**Alright, since I got some encouraging words from LisaDavidson (thanks BTW :)), I finished this chapter fairly quickly, but I think the content will be up to par with the rest. This chapter reveals some back story, and things get quite intense. Also, (big) plot twist for Lisa! :D**

 **I do not own LoK or COD: BO, but I do own my OC.**

 **Without further ado, hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave your thoughts down in a review below!**

 **Chapter 3: Bad Blood**

The morning came quickly, at least for me. Before I knew it, a police officer was in front of my cell, rambling his keys in the lock. I didn't get time to properly wake up or even stretch, which had the result of me, with drowsy eyes, getting kicked out of the police station without even realising what happened. So, after five minutes, I actually saw clearly and noticed that I was out on the street. _Wow, how fast your surroundings can change,_ I thought, and stood up. I shook all the dust off my clothes, did some quick stretch stuff to relax my muscles, and I walked away. When I turned at the end of the street, I ran into someone. I stood up, dusted my clothes off, _**again**_. _This dusting off cannot happen more often, can it?_ I thought, while I looked at the person who I had run into. And guess who that was? The girl with the staff that I 'fought' with yesterday. She, not surprisingly, wasn't too happy with seeing me, but I didn't care. I've lost interest in other people and their feelings long ago, and people and their feelings in another world weren't different for me. So I pretended to listen to her, which she didn't notice, **yet**.

"What is wrong with you?" she barked, while looking me in the eye. "You take us out without any reasonable explanation first, and now you're bumping into people?!"

"First of all, I wanted to pass, which I even told you, so I don't see any problems there, and secondly, it was an accident. How could I know that you were on the other side of the corner?" I replied, my voice calm. Her voice was anything but calm.

"But, but- hmphrg," she growled, her eyes looking down at the ground. She took a moment to regain her composure, collect her thoughts and her feelings, and continued. "Why did you do it then?" she asked, now with a calmer voice.

"Because you didn't let me pass," I said, stating the obvious. "and I warned you of the consequences. It is not my fault that you didn't listen to me. Besides, why did you have to pursue me like that? Is that how you treat new people that want to visit the city?"

"No, just... you weren't the casual visitor that we usually have," she replied, her voice slightly curious.

"Oh, so now you judge somebody from just his looks? Well, excuse my language, but that is some shit ton of fucks right there," I said, showing little anger in my voice.

"Well-" she started, before I cut her off.

"How about you four say who you are, and we'll call it even, deal?" I said, receiving some... curious looks from the rest of the group.

"Deal," she replied, earning her some annoyed looks from the rest. "I'm Korra, the current Avatar, this is my girlfriend Asami Sato, and these two are the brothers Bolin and Mako." Nobody looked at me, nobody tried to interact with me, and I didn't blame them. After all, who wanted to talk to the guy that took them out single-handedly, without breaking a single sweat?

In my mind however, everything was in full alert. The word 'Avatar' triggered an enormous reaction, and I tried to figure out what exactly was triggered. I rambled a quick "See ya later," and took off.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

I looked at the Republic City skyline, and noticed that it was quite the bright thing at night. Up here it wasn't as cozy as in the city, although I didn't find the air that cold. Probably my resistance to coldness, I guess. I sighed. I spent the day up here, on the head of this monk of some sort. I recognised it from something, but I don't remember from what. _What the hell, I might as well climb it,_ I figured, and that is exactly what I did. And for the rest of the day I sat here, thinking about the **avatar** thing. I dug deep into my memories, but once I felt I was getting close, a pain roamed through my head. This happened several times, and after a while, I assumed that the pain 'protected' my deep inner memory section. What I didn't know, is what the origin of the pain was. I decided to let it slide, and take in the view that was the skyline of Republic City. And so am I here now, looking at it.

I felt another presence, and when I glanced to my right, I saw Korra landing beside me, folding her staff and sitting down next to me.

"Hey," she started, her voice slightly off.

"Hey," I replied, using my emotionless voice.

"Listen, about today-" she began, but I was quicker.

"No worries, we're even. I'm not going to 'assault' you," I said, still holding up the emotionless cover.

"That's not why I came here," she replied, her voice becoming more secure.

"Oh, then why are you here then?" I said, while raising my eyebrow. "If it isn't about today, then why would you spend your time with an old fool like me?"

"Because this 'old fool' has some tricks up his sleeve," she replied, smirking.

"Yeah, 'some tricks' I have," I said back, showing a small grin. "But that's again not why you came here."

She gave me a 'What? What are you talking about' face, and with only looking at her, she gave in.

"Okay, I just wanted to know more about you," she said, head hanging in defeat.

"Why?" I asked, now looking at the city.

"Because... I just want to know more about you?" she said back, the insecurity of her answer displayed all over her face.

"Nonsense. One does not simply want to know someone better, the only reason you want to know someone better is because you want to become friends with them. And believe me, a friend is the last thing I don't need. _Friends_ , ha! Last time I had friends, I saw them die! One by one! Do you know the feeling of seeing mounts and mounts of lifeless bodies on a pile, with the eaten out body laying on top belonging to your _friend?!_ I do, and it ain't fun. It is for the best that you don't know anything about me, simply because I don't need another friend."

"But, b-but..." she stammered, not knowing what to say.

"This conversation is over."

After my little outrage, I jumped off the statue, eyes closed. Korra gasped at my sudden jump, yet more when she saw that my eyes were closed. However, as I was around the chest of the statue, I opened my eyes, and my feet connected with the statue. I jumped away from it, using my momentum that I had from the fall to cross quite a distance. I landed gracefully on the ice, rolling the second my body hit the ice. I was around fifty meters away from the statue, and I could hear Korra shout: "Wait! Come back!" I didn't give any fucks at that moment. What I did next, I didn't even realise myself once I did it. I started punching the ice. First with little speed, but later I directed all my anger at the ice. It didn't take long before the ice cracked and later broke. Then, the most random thing came into my mind. It was quite a risk, but I thought _what the hell_ , and went in the water. The ice cold water. When my total body was under water, I started to swim. I didn't know where to, but my gut told me where to go.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

I swam for I don't know how long. At one point, I figured I swam enough to get away from the city, so I started punching the ice again. After three minutes, the ice gave in and I crawled out of the water, like goblins who crawl out of their pit. My view was blurry at first, because of the water, and when it became clear it was not a sight I pictured seeing: Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin stood before me, Korra's face showed worry, while the others were emotionless.

"What were you thinking?" Korra yelled, "I'll just go swimming in water that is twenty degrees below zero?! You could have drowned!"

"Why do you care?" I yelled back. "I told you, I don't need another friend! Just let me be! What part of that four word sentence do you not understand?"

After I yelled, I breathed in and out, slowly. It helped calming my mind. After a dreadful silence, I spoke, softer now:

"Just leave me, okay? I appreciate your concern, but I've been through worse. Much worse. I'll be here if you want to find me, but only when it is an absolute necessity. Alright?"

"Right. Take care," she replied, her voice filled with sadness. She and her friends walked away from me, while I still had my back to them.

"That will be no problem." I muttered, my voice kinda sad.

 **Leave your thoughts and comments down below in a review! Suggestions are highly appreciated! Also, cover art is still in production, but I'll try to finish it this weekend or next week. Don't know about it, but I'll let you guys know.**

 **See you on the next one!**

 **-Combustion**


	4. Chapter 4:But You're In My Head

**So... after a long hiatus, I'm back with this story, but before you all start yelling at me in the reviews, I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I'm going through a little personal crisis, so I'm not really in the mood for that.**

 **As for the reasons that I didn't update so quickly, as I said before, I had a lot going on and I had very little motivation to write. I needed to plan a lot for this story too, which also took a lot of my time. To top all this, updating is going down since I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and after that school begins again. So, hold on to your patience, because you'll need it.**

 **Also, I've finished the cover art for this story! You can check it out here or over at my deviantart account at combustionnation . deviantart . com.**

 **I do not own LoK or COD: BO, but I do own my OC.**

 **Without further ado, hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave your thoughts down in a review below! Oh yeah, title is from 'In My Head' from Galantis. Love that song.**

 **Chapter 4: But You're In My Head**

Korra's POV (Who saw this coming deserves a donut! Or whatever thing you love to eat)

"He cannot be trusted. I mean, look at what he did to us!" Mako said, anger overflowing his voice. They were in the brother's apartment, and they just left the ice scenery.

"I think you may be overreacting Mako, I mean-" Bolin tried to reason with him, using a neutral voice, but Mako wouldn't take any of it.

"No Bo! The guy is a creep and dangerous, I'll never see him again!" Mako said, half shouting now. The brothers continued their arguing while I stood in front of the window, looking out into the city. There was only one thing on my mind, and that was _him_. For some reason, I couldn't think about anything or anyone else. He just... _fascinated_ me. I didn't know anything of him: who he was, where he came from, what he had experienced; I didn't even know his name! There was only one way to change that.

While I was thinking and lazily looking out the window, I noticed that someone in the room was fairly quiet. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at the person that stood beside me, and I couldn't help but smile. As if she knew what I was thinking, she whispered into my ear: "You think about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to think about anything else since we left him," I whispered back, making sure that the arguing brothers didn't hear us.

"Why do you show so much interest in him? You don't even know anything about him," Asami whispered, curiosity clearly present in her voice.

"That's the problem. I don't know _anything_ about him, and I need to go change that. It's just... I have a feeling about him. Do you know how I acted when I got immobilized for three years? I didn't let anyone in. I didn't eat and barely slept, and that lasted for three years. Three very long years. In the end I ran away from my problems, which is even worse. Judging from his attitude, he was longer in that kind of state. To top all this, he told me what he has seen. If I believe what he said, which I do, and if my assumptions are correct, this guy had worse experiences that all of ours combined." I explained, still whispering.

Asami was curious now, especially when she said that last sentence. "How can his experiences be worse than all of ours combined?!" She half asked, half shouted. This caught Bolin's attention for a second, before he focused back on Mako, who was almost exploding now. You could clearly deduce his anger, by either his voice or his facial expression. Apart they each showed the force that could crush Kuvira's giant mecha suit, but combined? Oh... you would not enjoy it. You wouldn't even let someone you totally hate experience both Mako's facial expression **and** his voice while he was like this. You see, when you would combine the force of his anger, displayed on his face, with the force of his anger which was **absolutely** present in his voice, well, it would be the force that you would need to crush Amon, UnaVaatu, Zaheer and Kuvira, **COMBINED!** And if that isn't a whole fucking lot, nothing is. Luckily for the three of us, Bolin kept Mako in check, at least long enough so that Asami and I could have an actual conversation, not some shout fest.

"Well, do you know what he told me?" I whispered, which I knew would make Asami all the more curious.

"No, but if you told me I would know," Asami said, half annoyed but also half excited.

"Okay, he told me-" I started, but I couldn't finish due to **someone** exploding in the room. "Let's get somewhere more...quiet," I said, heading to the door, Asami following me. Mako didn't even notice us until the very last moment, in which a quick "Where are you going?" was yelled. I decided to ignore him completely and by the look on Asami's face, she didn't have any problems with it either. We got out of the apartment building and into Asami's hotrod, when I spoke again.

"So, what I was trying to tell you, he told me how he saw his friends die, one by one," I started, regaining my breath while Asami gasped and put a hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. I shed a tear myself when I spoke again.

"He, he, he told me-" I tried to talk, but it only came out in short bursts while I was choking back sobs, and Asami was on the brink of letting them fly. I took a few long breaths, slowly in and slowly out, hoping that I was able to talk again. After a few more breaths and some highly uncomfortable silence, I finished what I started.

"He told me how he saw," I took a moment to collect my thoughts and regain some confidence, but only shreds of the latter were regained. Because let's face it: how do you break news like this to someone, stranger, girlfriend/boyfriend or even husband/wife without tearing up? Only if you have a heart of stone, I reckon. That made me wondering about something. How could he say something like that without tearing up? I couldn't really think about it because Asami snapped me out of my thoughts, still on the brink.

"And?" She said with a slightly annoying tone.

"He told me how he saw mounts and mounts of lifeless bodies on a pile, with on top the body that belonged to his friend," I whispered, after which I allowed two tears to slide down my cheek. It didn't take long for Asami to let the tears loose, from a couple at first, to a dozen at a time at the peak, and I laid a comforting arm on her shoulder, side hugging her in the process. And so we sat there, in Asami's hotrod, for what felt like hours, crying over someone we didn't even know at all.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

"He should be around here somewhere," I said, looking around to look for him. I failed miserably, and Asami didn't have much success either. However, I sensed something _odd_. Something was off in our surroundings. Not that our surroundings were very pleasant. After we had all cried out in Asami's hotrod, we had driven towards the harbor to look for him, but it seemed that the spirits wanted to slow us down, since it started to rain. And not just a little bit either. It felt like the whole spirit world was coming down on top of us, luckily there was no real storm. What we didn't know, is that we would meet the storm later.

I couldn't quite pinpoint what was off around us, but then I saw a bright blue light. It didn't take me longer than a quarter of a second to realise what that light was. It was Raava, and it parted the rain for us. Sitting there behind the spirit, was the man we were looking for. To both mine and Asami's surprise, he was meditating. Right there, now not anymore in the rain, sat the man that I couldn't get out of my head for the last two hours. He sat there in a lotus position, and while watching from afar, it seemed like he was in peace with himself. That moment disappeared when we heard his voice, emotionless as usual. "What do you want?"

Asami and I stood there for a moment, mouths open from the fact that he knew we were there without turning around. _Wow, he really doesn't want to interact with people eh? Well, we are here now, so I'm going in anyway._ I thought to myself, and then spoke back. "We just want to talk, that's all,"

"Bullshit, I **specifically** told you that you **only** should go to me when it is an absolute necessity, so what's absolutely necessary?" He replied, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Letting people in your system, that's absolutely necessary!" Asami spoke up, quite loud, and louder than she wanted.

"Letting people in my system? HA!" He laughed after Asami said that. "I don't need people in my system, my system is already perfect without people, at least for me. And from my past experiences, I can say with confidence that when it works for me, I have enough," He paused to catch his breath and collect his thoughts, before he continued. "people are only burdens, and don't let me start on _friends,_ " The way he said friends made me cringe, the way he said that word was so sour and sick that I would vomit if I didn't have a strong stomach.

"Alright, I'll make you an offer. You can ask one question each, which I will answer honestly, and then you will leave me alone. Will that make you guys back off and let me be?" He asked, and he gave us a look that meant business. A 'no fucking around' look, sort to say.

I looked at Asami, who gave me a quick but secure nod, and I replied. "Yeah, offer accepted. We can ask one question each, and then we'll leave you be,"

"Finally!" He exclaimed, but regained his composure quickly after his sudden burst of happiness. "So, what is the first question?" He asked while standing up and turning around to face us.

"Right, what is-" I started, but got cut off by a sudden rumbling sound. Both me and Asami looked up, and saw a lighting bolt crashing down. And not just somewhere random. It came down right in front of us! I wanted to do something, anything, but everything just turned black.

 **Leave your thoughts and comments in a review down below! Suggestions are highly appreciated! Since I'm still planning things out, and since shippings aren't fully decided yet, you can suggest a ship in the comments below! I'll look into each and every one of them, and shippings with the most support will end up being implemented.**

 **See you on the next one!**

 **-Combustion**


	5. Chapter 5:Hospital Hangover

**So, quick chapter before I go away on vacation. This is more of a filler chapter, while there is something very important here too. Still, mostly jibber jabber about nothing, so there's that. Expect a two week hiatus for this fic, so when I do upload it will be more exciting than ever.**

 **Oh yeah, I'm not much of a fluff writer and such, so don't expect a lot of fluff from this fic. I write more darker themed stories, and this is no exception. Also, Korrasami is now in action, but I can break it up later. If you don't want that to happen, let me know.**

 **I do not own LoK or COD: BO, but I do own my OC.**

 **Without further ado, hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave your thoughts down in a review below!**

 **Chapter 5: Hospital Hangover**

Asami's POV

I can't see much, my vision is too blurry. I can recognise some sort of thing or person or whatever, and it turns out there are a couple of them. I can hear some faint noises, and I try to make something of it, but my mind is just too fucked up to do anything with it. I cannot recognise my surroundings, whatever the hell is standing in front of me, or anything in that matter. My mind is so fucked up! I just let it all slide and close my eyes again...

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

I hear a little noise, and I open my eyes. My vision isn't blurry anymore, and I take a good look around. The room I am in now is not really small nor big, and all the walls are painted white. There was a window at my right side of the room, while a big wooden door was at my left. Right besides my bed were some small chairs and a small table, while on the other side stood a massive cabinet. One door was slightly open, and I could see all the pots and little glass jars inside. The window was open, and a light breeze came in, which made me shiver. I hugged the blankets some more, and I looked to the opposite side of the room. What I noticed was who laid there, in a bed identical to mine. It was Korra. She didn't have any wounds or even bruises, yet she still laid there in front of me. Now that I noticed that, I looked down at myself. I didn't have any physical problems either. So why did Korra and me end up in here? Then it struck me (get it?). It all came back, together with a **huge** headache. I saw it all flashing before my eyes: the ice, the thunder, the man that we wanted to visit...

That reminded me of something: where was that guy? Did he leave us? Well, at least not on the ice because otherwise who would have found us and helped us get to the hospital? Could it be Mako and Bolin who found us? I didn't have a damn clue. My head was hurting like hell and my mind was working madly, trying to figure out anything, but it all stopped when I heard a voice.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. I would have guessed that Korra would wake up first, but I guess I was wrong."

I looked in the general direction of where the voice was coming from, and there he sat: on an old wooden chair, right in the back of the room. I didn't know how long he had been sitting there, or when he came in, but I didn't care about all that. I still had one question to ask, and I would get an answer. But before I would do that, part of his sentence make me question something.

"Why would you assume that Korra would wake up first?" I asked him, my eyes looking into his gray ones. I didn't look into his eyes until now, and I got a good look at them. They were gray mixed with a little blue, but you could only notice that when you looked deeply into his eyes. Right now, I was squinting to only catch a little freckle of blue, which I barely noticed. He caught my stare and looked at the floor instead. When he looked at me again, the blue in his eyes was gone.

"I have my reasons," was all he said, and I caught the uneasiness in his voice, even though I wasn't really sure if it was uneasiness. The guy spoke in such an emotionless voice, it was really, _really_ hard to detect anything in it.

"And before you're going to ask, yes, you can still ask your question," he added, half and half not startling me. On one hand, I didn't expect him to remember, but on the other hand, it seemed logical since the man had suggested it himself after all.

"Right, the question. Well, Korra was going to ask what your name was, but she is still out, so I'm using her question instead: what is your name?"

"My name is Huan. Nothing more and nothing less," he replied, and I mentally slapped myself for not using the opportunity to ask more in that single question. It seemed that Korra had caught my thought, because at the precise moment that I thought that, I heard a groan and saw some sheets move in the corner of my eye. I turned and looked at her, and she opened her eyes and looked at me whilst sitting up. She smiled at me and said: "Hey sweetie, what's going on?"

Before I could even think of an answer, Huan spoke up. "You're awake, good. Now it's time to get you two out of here."

 **Again** , I didn't have time to think of an answer before he continued. "I was told by Mako, who wasn't really happy by the way, that when you two were awake, I should bring you to his apartment. So, grab your stuff and let's go,"

He literally dragged Korra out of bed before she could oblige, but I anticipated his move and got out of the bed willingly. We both grabbed our clothes, and then looked at Huan, trying to tell him something with our eyes. After a few seconds he put two and two together and walked outside the room. Korra and me breathed out in relief, before I spoke: "Jeez, I thought he would never leave,"

"Yeah me too," Korra said, but then she quickly added, "so, did you ask him your question?"

"Yeah, asked him what his name was. Turns out it's Huan. Fairly simple," I replied, but I spoke again when I saw Korra's face. It looked like she was thinking about something, but I shrugged it off.

"What are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know yet, but that can wait. Let's get dressed first," she replied, and I nodded. We got dressed, and then walked out the room, where we met Huan at the end of the hallway, who wore his indifferent face as usual.

"Let's go. I don't want to turn into fried meat just yet," he said in his monotone voice.

"Alright, if you say so," I replied, and then jokingly added, "Mako's fried meat does taste good though,"

Korra snickered a little, while Huan gave me a glare. And I could swear I saw a little red in his eyes. I quickly shrugged it off, since this guy wasn't anything but mysterious. We walked out of the hospital without any further trouble, like we would have any anyway.

 **So, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts and/or suggestions in a review down below. They are highly appreciated since I want to get some feedback, and that hasn't been a lot of that. I'm no different from any other writer, and therefore I also need feedback.**

 **Also, shippings are still up for discussion! Even those that are happening now, like Korrasami.**

 **See you on the next one!**

 **-Combustion**


	6. Chapter 6:Belle Hélène

**Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter, sorry for the long delay, I just didn't have any really good writing moments even after I came back from vacation. But, I have the next two or so chapters planned out, so if updates come quick, that's the reason.**

 **Also, sorry for the fact that this isn't really long, I just want to put another chapter out there so that you guys know that I'm still alive and writing, and... now you know! Shippings are still up to discussion, as are other stuff. Let me know what you want to get in this story and I'll try my best to fit it in.**

 **I do not own LoK or COD: BO, but I do own my OC.**

 **Without further ado, hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave your thoughts down in a review below!**

 **Oh yeah, the title is a song from the Dutch band Doe Maar. I really enjoy that song and therefore it ended up here as a homage! So there's that.**

 **Chapter 6: Belle Hélène**

Huan's POV

We walked to the brother's apartment, and I was deep in thought during the whole trip. I still couldn't access the part of my memory that I wanted to; the pain was just too much, and while I shrugged it off, I started thinking about what happened since I arrived here. I had to time to think more about it, since we arrived at the apartment. The building was fairly new, a fresh layer of paint hugging the bricks. There were some weird plants, but I thought that I had seen them before. I didn't make much of it and followed the two girls inside. I didn't get a good chance of seeing the main hall since the Avatar and her girlfriend went instantly to the right when we came in, so I just shrugged and followed them.

We ended up in the staircase, and when I looked up, around one hundred and fifty steps met my eyes, which went up in a spiral way. "Alright then..."

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

Mako's POV

I was pacing back and forth, an angry but also worried look on my face. Bolin was sitting on the couch, his face showing only worry. He knew what was on my mind, he just didn't say anything. And for that, I was kinda grateful. I had collected my thoughts and opened my mouth, starting my sentence, when I was cut off by the opening of the front door.

"Hey guys!" Korra said happily, and Bolin and I instantly replaced our worried faces for some happy ones. Bolin directly got off the couch and pounced on Korra, who took a few steps back, falling into Asami as well. Luckily for them, Huan caught Asami with some solid footing, not moving him much. While all this happened, Bolin was giving Korra a bear hug, making her cough and grasp for air. After Bolin had calmed down a little, and Asami and Huan could actually enter the room, Huan came up to me and said: "No, I haven't done anything to them and yes, I did bring them here as soon as I could. Happy now?" I was at a loss for words, my mouth hanging slightly agape, but it closed when Korra came up to me and hugged me. For some reason, I could hear him murmur: "I'll take that as a yes," I quickly shrugged it off, but that didn't keep me away from keeping an eye out for him.

-:_:- ^ -:_:-

Huan's POV

A few hours have passed since we barged in and Korra almost suffocated in Bolin's grasp. Hugs were going all around, a good atmosphere was hanging in the air. None of their attention was directed at me, which I was grateful for. I sat down on a chair next to the window. I always like to be next to windows or just being outside. It gives me a feeling of freedom. Especially after what I've gone through, single moments outside are always different, and that is what I liked about them.

When I looked around the room, seeing their happy faces, talking and laughing with each other, living life, I felt a wave of... _nostalgia_ flowing through my veins. I directed my attention to the window, trying to ignore the feelings that were quickly swarming into my mind, and when I succeeded. _Or so I thought._ A memory came to mind: me and my friends, back home, when nothing was wrong. I had a good life, **a perfect life** , until...that time.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked back inside the room. It looked like I was still out of the conversation. _Good enough for me,_ I thought. Suddenly, my hand moved all by itself, and reached into the breast pocket of my baggy shirt. I pulled out something I didn't want, but now, I just couldn't keep my eyes of it. It made me go back to the day, the day my life changed for a second time. _Should I do it? I don't know what will happen, but on the other hand, why not?_

I clearly hadn't thought this through, because the moment I pulled my lighter out of my pocket, something flashed before my eyes. I didn't know what it was, but it made my legs go weak. Luckily, no one noticed. **That's what I thought at the time, at least.**

 _Aw fuck it, here goes nothing_ , I thought, took a cigarette out of the paper case, and lighted it. I inhaled deep, and allowed the smoke to leave through my nostrils, letting it flow away in the night sky. I felt my body relax, the pressure literally falling off my shoulders. I felt more at peace since a darn long time. I didn't feel so peaceful since I was carried off, destined to die. That besides, I felt some kind of... _urge_ to talk. I didn't know what it was, where it came from, or why, but my mouth started moving by itself. I cleared my throat, and all eyes were instantly on me. It was like they had been waiting for me to say anything. After a few awkward moments of silence, I turned back to the window, releashing a breath I didn't realise I was holding. But then, all the feelings and urges that I tried ignoring came back in an instant, and before I could even comprehend it, my mouth was moving all by itself, _again!_

"I used to have a girlfriend, you know," I said, and before I could stop myself, I felt that feeling again. The feeling that I was not in charge of my body anymore. I could look around, but my body did whatever it wanted, or what someone else wanted. I didn't even take a break before I continued.

"She was quite the girl: smart, beautiful, funny. Shame I had to let her go. What did I get in return? Five years in **HELL!** Her name was Belle. Belle Hélène. If only I could see her again,"

I looked at the moon, and a single tear flowed from my eye, over my cheek, and off my chin.

"Belle, my sweet Belle,"

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave your thoughts about it down below in a review. Feedback and suggestions are highly appreciated! Shippings are still up for discussion, so if you want to have a certain (possible) ship in this story, feel free to let me know!**

 **See you guys on the next one,**

 **-Combustion**


End file.
